


Blindfold

by Rei_the_Rat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blindfolds, Kinktober 2017, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Luffy knows Law trusts him; Law needs to remind himself of it too





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> Anon [request from Tumblr.](https://rei-the-rat.tumblr.com/post/167023072878/hey-can-you-write-blindfold-for-kinktober-with) Thank you [Shishiswordsman.](http://shishiswordsman.tumblr.com/) for helping me look it over. Kinktober prompt taken from [this list.](http://mari-sinpai.tumblr.com/post/165695314498/youve-heard-of-inktober-now-get-ready-for-feel)

It was an unusual request, Law thought. But Luffy was accepting and maybe he didn’t think so. Maybe that was why Law knew he could ask him.

He wasn’t sure if Luffy understood the weight, wasn’t sure if he wanted him to.

Dark brown eyes and a soft smile comforted him as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as Luffy reached around his head to tie the blindfold into place.

“Good?” Luffy asked.

Law nodded. The blindfold was tight over his eyes so that it wouldn't slip off, but not so much so that it couldn't be removed quickly if need be. He brought his hands up to start unbuttoning his shirt and bumped Luffy.

“Do you want me to do that?” Luffy was still close, sitting on the bed with Law but not touching him.

Law knew this, but a sense of uncertainty hovered. Where exactly was Luffy? How was he sitting? Where were his hands? What was his expression?

He opened his eyes but saw nothing through the black of the blindfold. “I’ve got it.” His voice sounded far away in his own ears, too quiet.

“Alright.” The bed creaked with Luffy moving and then it was still.

Law listened to the gentle waves against Polar's hull as he unbuttoned his shirt. They were slow and easy to anticipate. He could almost match his heartbeat to them.

And Luffy was quiet aside from the occasional sound of the drawer opening, clothes rustling. He didn’t say a word. Law wondered if Luffy was watching him. He was perceptive, more so than Law liked to admit. Did he see Law’s nervousness? Did he know?

The bed creaked again, and Law jumped lightly. Was Luffy already done? He slid his shirt off his shoulders. “Luffy?”

“Yeah? Do you need help?” Luffy’s voice came from in front of Law at the foot of the bed.

“No. Sorry, I got lost in thought.” Law tossed his shirt to the side, where it may or may not have landed on his chair.

“That’s like you.” Luffy laughed.

He wanted to ask Luffy to keep talking so that he could keep track of where he was. His foot slid along the bed until it brushed against Luffy’s thigh. He was already naked, or at least, without pants.

“Is this weird?” Law asked to keep the conversation going. He laid back so he could push his pants down over his hips.

“No?” Luffy paused as Law kicked off his pants. “I mean, people do weirder things. And it’s interesting.”

“You think so?” His boxers were next, and Luffy didn’t wait long after to move closer to Law.

“You can’t see anything right? Like when you fight and you have to rely on instincts more than just your eyes or ears.”

Oh… He hadn’t thought of it that way. “My other senses are trying to make up for the lack of one.”

“Right.” Luffy’s hands ran over his thighs, pushing Law’s legs a little farther apart. “It sounds fun. Maybe, next time I'll do it.”

“If you want to.”

“I do!” Luffy laughed and leaned forward to kiss Law.

Because of course, Law chuckled to himself. Luffy had already decided, and he trusted Law that much. It made his stomach flutter with an odd sense of delight. He wanted to convey that too, he trusted Luffy. He was sure Luffy knew, but the desire to show it was still there.

Luffy’s hands were making their way up Law’s torso, feeling over the scars and muscles of his abdomen, while he pressed kiss after kiss to Law’s neck. “Touch yourself for me.” He whispered against Law’s ear.

Law shivered, Luffy’s hot breath ghosting over his skin. He slipped a hand down between them, the other holding on to Luffy's shoulder. He wanted to keep contact with Luffy as much as possible, wanted to make sure he knew where Luffy was, how close he was. It was difficult, leaving himself vulnerable like this, even when it was Luffy. His thighs pressed to Luffy's hips, holding him still. As he began to pump his hand over his cock he felt Luffy lean heavily against him.

“What are you doing?” Law asked. He felt Luffy’s cock brush against his and readjusted his hand to hold and stroke over both erections.

Luffy moaned, his hips jerking forward into Law’s hand. “I’m fine.” He whispered. “I got you.”

Law didn’t think too much of it until Luffy pulled his hand away and crawled over him so that he was straddling his waist. “Luf-!” Breath left him with a surprised gasp. The tip of his cock brushed Luffy's entrance, wet and slick with lube. Law’s brain scrambled to try and figure out when Luffy had made himself ready, but thought coherency became void as Luffy lowered himself on Law’s cock.

Law’s hands went to Luffy’s hips to hold him steady. “I… ah, I thought you were going to…” His breaths came out in pleasured pants, breaking up his sentence.

Luffy hummed in response. “You look good like this. I wanted to feel you inside.” He rocked forward, grinding down on Law’s hips.

A blush was taking over Law’s face, he was sure. Luffy began lifting up and dropping back down, riding Law’s cock at an even slow pace he could adjust easily to. Law’s hands tightened on Luffy’s hips, thrusting up to meet him as he moved.

It was almost unfair, Law thought. He could hear his aroused pants and feel his flushed skin, but he could only imagine what Luffy looked like. However, more than that, he could feel precisely everywhere he and Luffy touched, the sparking desire from their contact fueling a larger storm.

Luffy’s lips brushed over his again, murmuring soft words of praise and adoration. He was so warm around Law, and it overwhelmed his senses. “Luffy… I’m not going to last…”

Luffy took Law’s hand and brought it to his weeping cock, letting Law jerk him off while he leaned back and rode him faster. Neither of them lasted long, their climax consuming them and leaving them sated.

Law held Luffy after he pulled off and slumped forward. A need to say thank you bubbled in his chest, but Luffy was snuggling close to him, arms wrapped around him so tight he could barely move. He managed to get an arm free to pull the blindfold off. The room is dark but somehow brighter than what the blindfold permitted. He still felt Luffy more than saw him.

“Good?” Luffy asked again.

“Yeah, we're good.” He brushed his hand through Luffy's hair. “Thank you.”

He hummed against Law’s skin. “Were you nervous?”

“A little.” Law laughed. “Sorry about that.”

Luffy made a confused sound. “You don’t need to be sorry.”

“Maybe. But I trust you, I know this, and yet… It’s not easy for me to give everything. Even when I want to.” Law sighed and buried his face against Luffy’s shoulder. “So I’m sorry.”

“But you did. Right? That’s why we did this, and you were ok.” Luffy rolled them more comfortably on to their sides and held Law closely. “You think too much Torao.” Law opened his mouth to say something, but Luffy shushed him with a kiss. “Nope.” He kissed him again to keep him quiet. “No more thinking and you already said thank you.”

Law closed his eyes, a small annoyed but fond huff leaving him. He let Luffy keep him close as they began to fall asleep. Seeing was easier than feeling, wasn’t it? Just like staying safe was easier than trusting… Law laughed at himself, the last thoughts swirling into dreamlike nonsense. Perhaps he did think too much.


End file.
